


Angerburg

by Joelas_Black



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Non-Chronological, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelas_Black/pseuds/Joelas_Black
Summary: "...единственной целью для меня было уберечь тебя.это мой любви статут.и я берёг.тот шрам для меня дороже любых украденных нами картин.ты тогда сравнил меня со своим личным сателлитом. однако я не брал никакой платы за все то, что давал тебе. я убеждал себя, что если попрошу большего – ты уйдешь. недавно я понял, что это не так."///О становлении триады.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Palermo | Martín Berrote/Berlin | Andrе́s de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 8





	1. turn winters over

**Author's Note:**

> the retuses - angerburg 
> 
> у работы есть плейлист: https://vk.com/music/playlist/554871420_83
> 
> твиттер: https://twitter.com/joelasblack

Серхио просыпается спокойным до невозможности – он помнит, что Андрес, его старший брат, здесь, наконец-то закончил со своими делами и приехал навестить его. Что больничный запах больше не будет раздражать так сильно, как это бывает обычно – ведь все его внимание будет приковано к старшему, такому яркому и такому нужному здесь, рядом с ним, именно сейчас, когда от ощущения загнанности, поселившегося в затылке, нельзя сбежать даже на улицу, ведь прогулки здесь запрещены.

Андрес где-то рядом. В тишине утренней больницы, в одиночной палате его дыхание было отлично слышно. Серхио прислушивается, все еще не открывая глаза, и невольно подстраивает свое дыхание под ритм, что задает старший. Вдохи и выдохи медленные, и в своей догадке Серхио приоткрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть – брат и правда спит, облокотившись корпусом на сложенные поверх его одеяла руки. Рубашка помялась и задралась, волосы его взъерошены – желания нарушать столь мирную картину нет никакого.

***

Неуверенность испаряется так же быстро, как и появилась до этого – Мартин позволяет себе больше, чем когда-либо, ведь присутствие близкой смерти смело любые границы. И плевать, что, может быть, Андрес лишь ищет себе развлечение на вечер, хочет испытать новые ощущения, и не более того. Ему плевать. 

Возбуждение пробирается под кожу, разливается в животе горящим цветком, и Мартин позволяет ему прорасти еще дальше – захватить власть над его руками. 

Андрес хмельно улыбается и запрокидывает голову, как всегда делает это в погоне за кайфом, и Мартину одновременно приятно и больно видеть подобное именно сейчас. Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя ненужные сомнения, и наконец позволяет руке обхватить друга за шею, обвести большим пальцем кадык, острый, уже убегающий от прикосновения резким сглатывающим движением. 

У Андреса закрыты глаза. Страшно. В сознании Мартина хаотично из разных мыслей рисуется картина грязная и запятнанная кровью – тело его соулмейта лежит в обломках стекла, раскрошенного бетона, на фоне будто в замедленной съемке разноцветным веером разлетаются купюры.

Берроте резко вбирает в себя воздух. Горечь сочится где-то внутри, поднимаясь и оседая склизким пеплом на языке.

— Андрес, посмотри на меня. 

Тот слушается нехотя – приоткрывает глаза, хмурится, потому что, возможно, замечает, что комната пропахла посмертным отчаяньем насквозь. Молчит. 

Ждёт чего-то. То есть, вполне понятно, говорить он не собирается. Где-то на глубине его глаз Берроте видит сухую, бесчувственную усмешку.

Или ему только кажется. Кто его знает. То есть, никто.

_Никто?.._

Мартину очень жаль, что он не может так же беззаботно отдаваться моменту, наслаждаться им, как это делает Берлин.

Поэтому Палермо начинает говорить касаниями – большим пальцем обводит его губы, вклинивается подушечкой между зубов, ласкает язык. Андрес прикрывает глаза и самозабвенно стонет. Непозволительно. Мартин прихватывает двумя пальцами язык, вдавливает ногти и тянет на себя. Берлин в удивлении распахивает глаза. Смотрит внимательно, изучает.

Палермо не дает ему возмутиться, ухмыляется, другой рукой обхватывает горло и начинает буквально трахать его рот двумя пальцами. Все, что остаётся Андресу – это хныкать и пытаться сглатывать накопившуюся слюну.

Ногти на пальцах скребут нёбо, дразняще больно, с привкусом остроты. Мартин сжимает горло сильнее, большим пальцем упирается в мягкость под подбородком. 

Андрес дышит неровно, не вырывается, хотя воздуха ему явно не хватает. Палермо уверен, что если он прижмется ближе, то почувствует его возбуждение. 

Он все еще двигает двумя пальцами во рту Берлина, не ускоряясь, давая скопиться слюне. Назад – медленно, лаская напряженный язык. Вперёд – быстрее, до корня, но не надавливая. Он чувствует, как Андрес пытается вжаться в него бедрами, поэтому отодвигается, предупреждающе шикает. Вытаскивает пальцы, проводя мокрую дорожку по линии челюсти. Обхватывает голову, поворачивает в сторону, притягивает к себе и по той же дорожке проводит кончиком языка, до края губ. Выдыхает и уже хочет отстраниться, но не успевает.

Андрес не выдерживает и целует его первым. 

***

**_иногда мне кажется, что самое страшное оружие – не напалм и бомбы, а равнодушие_ **

_мы идеальная пара – ты без эмоций, а я без одежды, без доспехов. играешься со мной, будто в детстве, в песочнице, давишься лучами солнца, путаешься пальцами в моих волосах, дергаешь – не нарочно, конечно же._

_хотя даже если хочется тебе – дергай, рви, кусай, мне лишь бы чувствовать т е б я._

_мне бы упасть в тебя, да куда уж глубже? а мне ведь все еще кажется, что я будто чувствую не до конца, да проблема в том, что для катарсиса не хватает твоих ответных объятий – не утешающих, извиняющихся, боже, я наглотался этого, тошнит уже, прекращай._

_пожалуйста._

_ты невиновен. ты – беснующийся хаос, не останавливаешься, топчешься на моих чувствах, ломая им ребра, весь каркас похерил, но до центра так и не добрался._   
_а я просто дурак. самый распоследний, недостойный и малой доли счастья. его не повыдергиваешь откуда-то, не купишь ни за какие деньги, какая жалость._

_какая жалость._

_да ты и не знаешь, что это такое – жалеть, да? ты играешься в жизнь, а я лишь часть твоего задания, и непонятно, что является конечным призом. мои слезы? возьми. мое сердце? уже давно твое, и ты это знаешь._

_все чаще мне кажется, что призом для тебя будет моя надгробная плита с надписью “навсегда влюбленный в Андреса де Фонойоса”_

Андрес переворачивает лист и вчитывается в следующий абзац.

_помнишь тот случай в Аргентине? мы чуть не попались копам, совершенно случайно, из-за того, что ты спонтанно захотел украсть картину в частной галерее напротив склада, и я согласился – а что еще я мог сделать? я всегда, всегда, всегда соглашался на любые твои безумства, и единственной целью для меня было уберечь тебя._

**_это мой любви статут._ **

_и я берёг._

_тот шрам для меня дороже любых украденных нами картин._

_ты тогда сравнил меня со своим личным сателлитом. однако я не брал никакой платы за все то, что давал тебе. я убеждал себя, что если попрошу большего – ты уйдешь. недавно я понял, что это не так._

_это письмо – лишь поток моих мыслей, который я наконец-то могу больше не сдерживать._

_я помню, как упивался твоими эмоциями – терпкими, оседающими на языке как отменное красное вино, – засматривался на тебя украдкой, надеялся, что однажды твое внимание ко мне будет не подачкой ради приручения, а твоим личным желанием приласкать меня просто так._

~~_лучше бы мне не знать тебя, не думать, с кем ты и где, не воображать прекрасное_ ~~

_я был псом, преданным тебе. а теперь – тобой._

_парадоксально, но знание того, что ты будешь счастлив, – пусть и без меня у твоих ног, – дает мне шанс уехать спокойно._

_домой, в Буэнос-Айрес._

_до новой встречи, любовь всей моей жизни._   
_хотя я почти уверен, что больше тебя не увижу._

Он осознал себя сидящем на полу, вжимающим руку под левую ключицу - туда, где сумрачно цвел шрам от огнестрельного ранения у Мартина. Тишина, окружив его, болезненно скреблась под кожу.

— ...я не знал.

Примостившийся рядом Серхио зарылся пятернёй во все еще мокрые после дождя волосы и глухо застонал.


	2. that’s right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> саундтрек:  
> спи - не страшно  
> синекдоха монток - московское время

Дышать становится труднее с каждой секундой. Больничный запах стерильности с каждым судорожным вдохом чувствуется все меньше, его вытесняет густой парфюм брата. У Серхио глаза зажмурены крепко, потому что ему определенно нужно время, чтобы с этим справиться. На красном фоне плачут фонари.

— Смотри.

Андрес говорит, нет, приказывает – негромко и хрипло. Одной рукой он продолжает водить по болезненно-твёрдо стоящему члену брата, другую же вдавливает в мягкий низ его живота.

— Не игнорируй меня, Серхио. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты сдашься. Это не страшно. Ну же… — голос Андреса совсем близко, — Открой глаза.

Серхио вздрагивает и подчиняется. Андрес чуть ли не лежит на нём всем телом, ткань его брюк задевает слишком чувствительную головку члена, отчего Маркина непроизвольно стонет. Смущенно. Сладко. Трогательная неопытность младшего брата заставляет Андреса конвульсировать изнутри, возбуждаться до стертой эмали зубов и судорог в мышцах, и нутро его по привычке просит грубости для насыщения, но его самым большим желанием сейчас было желание понравиться Серхио, не спугнуть его бездумно нуждающуюся хрупкость. Андрес улыбается довольно и протяжным движением бёдер втирается выпирающей ширинкой в открытую кожу, отчего Серхио уже хочет взвыть в полный голос, но старший предусмотрительно затыкает его поцелуем – губы у младшего пересохшие, и он голодно облизывает их, ловит горячее дыхание, заглушая очередной стон. Оторвавшись, он зажимает его рот ладонью и продолжает толчки. Контролировать себя все труднее, но де Фонойоса пресекает свои побуждения, в противовес выпуская накопившуюся нежность – утыкается головой в шейный изгиб брата, коротко лижет юркнувший кадык.

Серхио по наитию обхватывает его ногами и вжимает в себя. Андрес протяжно шипит и продолжает двигаться, забираясь руками под пижаму, вдавливает пальцы в рёбра младшего – беснующиеся грубость и нежность горят внутри него, заставляя сбиваться с ритма и зубами обхватывать плоть, дрожать в прогорклом желании сжать сильнее. Маркина прерывисто и громко хнычет, выгибается в спине, мышцы его тела превращаются в накаленный монолит, оргазм накатывает слишком внезапно. Андрес снова зажимает ему рот:

— Тш-ш-ш, ты же не хочешь… чтобы нас… услышали? — Все еще продолжая двигать бедрами, он слегка отстраняется и любуется подрагивающим братом.

Серхио пытается восстановить дыхание, но его плоть болезненно чувствительна, и каждое прикосновение словно скребёт по голым нервам.

В намеренно затянутой погоне за собственным удовольствием Андрес точно не собирается останавливаться, он заглушает теперь свои стоны в торопливых, жадных поцелуях, давая своим рукам свободно исследовать разомлевшее тело брата – собирает капли пота со спермой внизу живота и размазывает, ведя ладонью выше, с силой вдавливает большим пальцем напрягшийся сосок. Серхио тихо шикает и в попытке успокоить садистские замашки брата обхватывает его руками за спину и практически кладет грудью на себя. Всем своим телом он чувствует судороги Андреса, его движения становятся беспорядочными.

Серхио успокаивающе гладит старшего по загривку и спине, пока тот выдыхает-выстанывает его имя куда-то в шею.

***

Это был лишь вопрос времени. К сожалению, до Серхио столь очевидный факт дошел слишком поздно, но корить себя не хотелось. Он был умиротворен, мысли в голове наконец определили для себя самый удобный ритм, молитвенно-мягко перешептывались, больше не спотыкаясь об острые углы неопределенности. Андрес лежал в его объятьях, – почти всем телом на нём, – разворошенная постель виделась ему медленно плывущими облаками, и он хотел бы заснуть вот так, да только недавно проснулся ведь.

— Возьми меня за руку, — Андрес просящим движением протянул руку над одеялом и застыл в ожидании.

Облака начали растворяться. Маркина попытался сконцентрироваться, перехватил предложенную руку за запястье и поднёс к губам, обнял ими разбитую костяшку указательного пальца, кончиком языка счищая засохшую кровь. Руки его пахли оружейной смазкой, чернилами и сигаретами. Андрес завозился, – одеяло все же свалилось на пол, – и повернул голову к нему, молчаливо наблюдая за действом и улыбаясь мягко. Серхио поймал его взгляд и благоговейно замер – у старшего в глазах медленно вальсировало пламя, не ядовито-обжигающее, как обычно, но согревающее. Младший стоял у двери в его хрупкий ад.

…да, это был лишь вопрос времени – осознать, что он давно перешел за порог.

Серхио сцепил их руки и уложил поверх своей груди.


End file.
